


A Traitor to Canada

by williamarsh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamarsh/pseuds/williamarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack swears he's a Quebec maple syrup purest but one day Bitty catches him practically drinking Aunt Jemima's. Also Jack refuses to call Aunt jemima's syrup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traitor to Canada

 

"Bittle!" Jack shouts from the kitchen. "Did you use the last of the maple syrup in those cookies?" The tall hockey player rummages through the cupboard trying to find the oh so familiar bottle of maple syrup imported from Quebec. Bitty comes racing down the stairs still singing along to Shakira's "Hips don't lie".

"Yeah I did, I thought I told you?" The short blond responds "I'm sorry jack" Bitty has a bit of a nervous energy, the same one that he always seams to have when jack's upset. " I didn't think you'd mind, there's some Aunt Jemima under the counter if you need syrup" The kitchen goes dead silent as Jack slowly turns to face Bitty. Ransom and holster stop chatting at the table and look at Bitty then at each other. 

"D...did he just..." Holster looks back at Bitty with his jaw dropped

"I think he did" Ransom replies equally shocked.

"Bittle I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and give you a second chance." Jack says in his captain's voice staring intently at Bitty. His whole face is tense, it looks like when someone is trying to pretend they aren't nauseous.

"What, I didn't think you'd need it since there's still some Aunt Jemima's for waffles and pancakes" Bitty repeats not understanding the problem.

"Oh my god he did" Holster says baffled.

 "Bittle I don't know how you of all people would think I'd use Aunt Jemima's pancake sauce. I'm Canadian, not just that but I'm from Quebec. Fuck if anyone from home saw me use Aunt Jemima's I'd be shunned." Jack replies angrily although not quite screaming. Jack's face is turning a shade of red Bitty hasn't seen before. Bitty looks scared like every other time Jack gets pissed. Jack lets out a huff of air and calms down a bit.  "Look Bittle it's fine I'll run into Boston tomorrow for some more, you can come if you want to look around the farmer's market" Jack assures Bitty when he notices how he made Bittle feel.

Jack gets back to the Haus from his run at about 7 O'clock. The Haus is so quiet and still. Jack likes when the guys aren't home, it gives him some much needed peace and quiet. His stomach growls and he decides to make some pancakes. When the pancakes are plated Jack walks over to grab the maple syrup from the cupboard, when he looks up he remembers that they're all out of maple syrup. He shuts the cupboard and his hand freezes before he opens the cupboard under the counter and grabs the bottle of Aunt Jemima's. "fuck" he mumbles to himself as he removes his hand holding the bottle. Jack slowly pops the cap on the bottle and pours some syrup on his stack of pancakes. Jack takes a bite of his pancakes expecting them to taste horrible. He freezes in realization that they're really good He shovels the pancakes down quickly and doesn't hear the door to the kitchen open behind him.

"Jack?" Asks the familiar voice from behind. Jack whips around to see a familiar blond boy standing in the doorframe. Fuck its Bittle is all Jack can think. "Jack are... are you eating pancakes with Aunt Jemima's syrup? Bitty is floored by the sight especially after his outburst earlier.

"Bi...Bittle you can't tell anyone, you can't tweet this you have to promise me" Jack begs. He looks comparable to a deer in the headlights of a car at night. "I.. I was weak and I wasn't thinking, Bittle promise me you won't tell."

A grin slowly grows on Bitty's face. He stalks closer to Jack. "I'll agree on one condition" He proposes. Jack's body tenses as he hears these words waiting for what feels like forever to hear Bittle's proposal. "You are going to pay for my butter budget for the next two weeks and take me to the farmer's market every time you go." Jack's body deflates when the words finally hit his ears. His secret is safe.


End file.
